Nightmare
by BlueDemise
Summary: When fourteen year old Nina Fisher has a frightening encounter with the Slender Man, she's luckily given the opportunity to live as long as she remains of his interest. If not...well, I guess you can figure that out by yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise_

**AN: Why yes, it **_**is**_** a Slender Man fic! I am personally in love with the creepypasta and I hope that this little oneshot based off my actual novel can let other people who've enjoyed good ol' Slendy! I don't really own Slender Man, I guess he belongs to Victor Surge…*shrugs* .3. Alright, I'll shut up so you can enjoy my second Fic!**

It was dark out, _very_ dark. The air was cold with winter's frost, it stung Nina's lungs. She was running, fast. _He_ was following her. And no matter how many times she attempted to dodge him, he was always there. Staring at her with that horrible, blank face. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. He was tall, a menacing nine foot. And the sharp black business suit he wore emphasized the darkness around him.

Nina's breath came in gasps, her legs were about to give out. She could see his black tendrils in her peripheral vision reaching out to grab at her arms and legs. Her mind was telling her to scream, to do _something _to call for help, but instinct ordered her to keep quiet and just run. He was getting closer, closer, closer. It was as if he was gliding across the rough dirt trail. Nina thought she was going to vomit from the stress and running. Tears welled up in her blue eyes and her vision became foggy. She couldn't believe the distance between her and the house; it was too far for her liking. _"You should just give up…it's over, you're not going to make it"_ his smooth voice called out into the night. _'He's right, I can't keep this up. But I can't just go down without a fight!'_ thought Nina.

Her hopes were cut short when a tendril caught her ankle and sent her into a tumble. Grit dug into Nina's palms and knees and stung in the chilled air. She hissed in pain. Slender Man chuckled _"You amuse me, human. Why do you silly creatures try to run from something that will always catch you?"_ Nina said nothing. Slender Man quirked his head to the side _"Nothing to say? Quite surprising…I thought you'd have some input to my earlier question."_ Again, Nina said nothing. The tendril around her ankle moved up to her waist and lifted her off the ground and to his eyelevel, or what would've been his eyelevel. Tears freely ran down Nina's cheeks and turned into trails of ice. Slender Man reached up to wipe them away with a gentle flick of his long fingers. She flinched away from his touch. _"Now, now, don't be rude…it's not polite" _Slender Man admonished.

Nina felt a surge of defiance "Really? Because last time I checked, it was pretty rude to terrify and torment someone who just wants to be left the hell alone!" she yelled. Slender Man reeled back, surprised by her sudden outburst. _"I'm similar to you humans in many ways; one of them is that I'm merely curious. I observe only a select few, and I chose you; I'm rather intrigued by your personality" _he said. Nina wasn't sure if it was a compliment or another way of him saying that she was doomed. But her pondering was interrupted when Slender Man set her back down onto the cool dirt. She looked up at him in mild surprise. _"Don't look at me like a fool, get up"_ he coaxed. Nina scrambled to her feet. Slender Man kneeled down to her eyelevel _"I will let you live, for now, but you must promise me that you won't get yourself killed; that's going to be my job."_ Nina's eyes widened "Wha-" her words were cut off as Slender Man hit her on the head, hard.

Gentle butter gold rays of sunlight filtered in through Nina's slightly agar window. She awoke with a start, her breathing heavy. She blinked her eyes rapidly to clear away the drowsiness. Her head had a deep, throbbing ache. "It was just a dream, just a dream" she assured herself. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs to her room. The door opened and her mother's head popped into view. "Morning, sweetheart! How'd you sleep?" she asked. Nina had to think for a moment "F-fine…?" Her mom just smiled "Alright, darling, well there's some toast and peanut butter waiting for you downstairs. I have to go to work." Nina threw the covers off her. "Wait, mom! What time did you come home last night?" she asked. There was a short pause. "Well, I came home around one AM, but you were already asleep, why do you ask?" her mom replied.

Nina shook her head "Nothing, nothing. Just curious." Her mom smiled again before giving her daughter a quick hug. "Bye! I'll see you later, honey!" Nina returned the hug "Right, see you later…" With a wave, her mom left the room, went outside, and got into her bright red car. The gravel crunched beneath the tires as she pulled out of the long driveway. Nina let out a loud sigh and went to her open window to close it. But she stopped short when she noticed a sticky note that had a sloppy circle with a capital 'X' overlapping the edges drawn on it. It was_ his_ symbol. Nina stumbled backwards and fell on her butt when she tripped on a stray article of clothing. She put a hand over her mouth to hold in a yelp. It wasn't a dream. Her voice was shaky as she uttered the only thing that came to mind. "Oh, _no_…"

**AN: Woohoo! Suffering succotash this took a lot of thinking! And most people should know that I'm severely allergic to thinking…*drools* Anyhoo, I think I did pretty good, considering I'm sort of plagiarizing my OWN damn novel, but oh well… .3. I hope everyone liked this oneshot, and I might, **_**might**_**, make a multi chapter story, but I'm not sure yet…so I'll let you guys decide! Please review, no Flames! Love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise_

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! This one is for you, DreamingMyDreams, and Wulf-Gurl! Thank you both so much for reviewing, it means everything! I don't really know where this story is going to go at this point, but I'll never give up! I don't really own Slender Man, he belongs to Victor Surge. Now onto the second chapter!**

Nina didn't leave the house that day. She spent most of it cooped up in her room, staring at the window, staring at that damn symbol. It was around lunch time when Nina decided to finally get something to eat. She took her time getting down stairs, and she made sure to skip the steps that creaked. Her stomach twisted itself into knots whenever a shadow came into view. But when she reached the bright kitchen, she felt a lot calmer than what she had been. She silently crept around the granite counter and towards the fridge. Nina's blue eyes scanned the contents, then quickly grabbed a bottle of cream soda and a small bag of grapes. Just as she closed the metal door, she heard the sharp _ping_ of something metallic hitting the wooden floor.

All the muscles in her body tensed, and her nerves were strung as taught as violin strings. She swiveled around and looked to see if _he _was there. But he wasn't, it was just Nina and the emptiness of the house. Still keeping her eyes peeled, she slowly made her way into the living room. Nina gently set down the bottle of soda and bag of grapes on the glass coffee table and turned on the TV. She quickly flipped through various channels before finding a show worth watching. It was just a few minutes into the show when the screen started to become fuzzy with static. Nina muttered a few words about 'a stupid old TV' and hit the side of the aged box a few times. The static did not clear out. Sighing in annoyance, Nina shut off the TV.

_'Stupid piece of crap…'_ she internally complained. Giving up on trying entertaining herself in the living room, Nina decided to goof around on her laptop. She quickly climbed the stairs to her room. But just as she reached the last step to the second floor, a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a pile of bricks. Clutching her stomach in a feeble attempt to quell the terrible feeling, Nina raced to the nearest toilet. The white tiles of the bathroom gave her a headache as she stumbled to the floor and crawled over to the toilet. Nina waited for that feeling, the kind you get right before you vomit your guts out. But it never came, in fact, the nausea cleared just a few minutes later.

Nina shakily stood and walked out of the bathroom. She went straight to her room, turned on her laptop, and sat down on the floor. While she waited for the laptop to load, Nina noticed that the sticky note had been removed from its previous resting spot on the window sill. _'I don't even want to know…'_ she thought. Nina returned her attention back to the idling laptop. It was an old thing, bought for her ninth birthday. But she still loved it, and it still worked great, despite the fact that it took a little while to load.

Nina grinned when the foggy-forest screensaver lit up. She clicked on the internet icon and was immediately brought to Google. Her eyes scanned the default page as she typed in 'The Slender Man'. Countless links appeared and the image view was filled to the brim. Nina tapped the first one, which was a blog post.

_For all of you out there with _Him_ following you, run. Don't look back, don't even breathe. He'll get you. And for all of you out there wondering what I'm talking about, I just have two words for you; Slender Man. Don't forget those two easy words…ever. But for everyone who's being Stalked, you're not alone. I was once an object of his interest. I barely escaped with my sanity and life. And if you're not quite sure if he _is_ following you, I'll help you find out. But first here are some tips and rules. _

_Slender Walking- this is an apparent skill Slender Man has, the ability to 'teleport' from one place to another. He uses this to his advantage, so don't get lost in a forest._

_Static- watch out for this. If you're listening to music or watching TV and you suddenly hear or see static, keep your guard high. Static is a sure sign of him._

_Flashlight- always, always, _always_ keep a flashlight on you. You won't like what you might see, but it's for your escape when it's dark._

_Forests- I don't recommend you go into one, unless you absolutely have to. And if you do, don't travel alone. Don't bother bringing a weapon; they won't work against him._

_The Operator's Symbol- avoid at _all_ costs! If you see one in the area you are traveling in, get out of there _immediately!_ (The Operator's Symbol is a simple circle with an 'X' drawn over it)._

_Night- this is not the ideal time to travel if you are being Stalked, if you thought he was stealthy in broad daylight, you haven't seen anything yet._

_Slender Sickness- this is what many victims face before disappearing. The symptoms include: coughing (may also cough blood)  
migraines  
heavy nose bleeds  
paranoia  
insanity  
insomnia  
nausea _

_ That is all I have as far as the sickness goes. But I'll make sure to update whenever I can. This is my guidebook to you, use it well, Stranger. Good luck._

_ -M_

_Last submitted 3/8/02_

Nina's eyes widened. She had already suffered from one of them, but she dismissed it as anxiety. Her hands shook as she shut the laptop. She stood and walked over to her closet. "I might as well go do _something_. I've got to put my mind off this" she spoke to herself. Nina pulled out a tattered brown parka and some snow boots. Out of her dresser she grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants. After she had gotten dressed, Nina walked out of the house and into the snow covered lawn. Completely unaware of the danger that lurked in the dark tree line.

**AN: Yay! Done! Sorry for the wait, but school's a bitch, and I had to think about what to write…but I'm so happy that there are people who like my story, and that's all I need to make this the best Slender Man story ever! Please review, no Flames. Until the next chapter!**__


	3. Chapter 3

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise_

** AN: Hey Guys! I hope to sweet baby Jesus you all liked the previous chapter! And I hope that you all like this chapter too! Alrighty then, let's get to the third chapter! Woohoo! One does not simply **_**own**_** Slender Man…o3o **

Nina could see her breath in the frigid air. The snow made a soft crunching sound as she walked through a small field. The forest that trailed to the side of Nina grew more ominous by the second. And Nina could feel something watching her. She moved further away from the tree line in an attempt to shake the gaze of whatever was watching her. _'Oh God, please don't let it be _Him_…'_ she thought. Nina pulled her tattered parka closer to her.

It had just started to snow, although it was nothing but flurries. But Nina knew that it would pick up soon. The pressure of eyes on the back of her head was growing stronger. She broke into a sprint, which was a bit awkward due to the slippery veil of ice beneath the rising snow. Her dark blonde hair whipped around in the frosty air, blue eyes focused on the ground ahead of her. Flurries stuck to her parka and eyelashes as she darted through the budding storm. _'Damn it! I need to get back to the house…but which way is it?' _Nina asked herself.

It was beginning to get harder and harder to see through the now thick snowflakes. The searing cold was creeping into Nina's parka. Her teeth started to chatter, and she fought to still her jaw's movements. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to claim what little heat was available. The snowflakes stung her face like bees. Nina gave a surprised yelp as her foot caught a hidden rock and fell to the ground. She rolled onto her back. _'I can't get up…I think I broke my ankle. Maybe if I try moving it-ow!-yup, definitely broken…' _she internally whimpered. Her parka was saturated in melted snow, hypothermia was setting in. Her eyes began to close _'I'll rest my eyes for a little while…just a little'_. And before she gave into unconsciousness, a large shadow encased her prone form.

_**OOO**_

The tall, dark figure was watching her, waiting for any movement. Nina had fallen asleep just moments before he arrived by her side. Slender Man shook his head _"Stupid child…I knew she would do this"_ he muttered. A part of him wanted to just leave her there to die, but he wasn't going to lose the only entertaining thing that still held his interest. With a begrudging sigh, Slender Man kneeled down beside the unconscious girl. Being careful to not aggravate her injured ankle, he swiftly carried Nina to the closest place of safety; his 'residence'.

Nina could tell that she was not in her bed, nor her house. The floor she slept on was dusty concrete. Pieces of lint and drywall stuck to her skin and clothes. She coughed a few times to rid her throat of the scratchy soreness, but what she really needed was a glass of water. Nina was still rather cold, and her parka was gone, and when she realized that she had no memory of how she got to the mystery building, she jumped up and took a wide look around. She recognized that place, the old abandoned sanatorium. The room Nina had been dumped in seemed to be a patient room, or what used to be a patient room. The stark white walls were slightly charred black from the fire that ravaged the entire building. This room, however, didn't look like it'd been burned as bad. But there were obvious signs of abuse; the bronze bed frame was in shambles and the mattress was completely gone, there was graffiti written all over the walls and ceiling. The window surprisingly still held the glass, even though it was cracked in some places. And Nina could tell that nightfall had already arrived, but the snow still blew everywhere.

An old blanket lay neatly folded to Nina's right. Upon noticing it, she immediately wrapped it around her shoulders. It was soft, and warmer than what Nina had been wearing, so to her that was a blessing. She gave an almost unnoticeable smile; she had an idea as to who had brought her to the sanatorium. When Nina accidently moved her broken ankle, she hissed in pain; she had almost forgotten about it. Her stomach growled in hunger, she gave a small giggle. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard resounding throughout the empty halls of the building. The metal door to Nina's room creaked open to reveal exactly who she had been expecting; Slender Man. He gave a small nod _"I trust you are feeling better?"_ Nina returned the nod "Yeah…sort of, I guess."

Slender Man said nothing as he sat down next to her on the cold floor. _"You did the direct opposite of what I wished from you, Nina. For that, you will be punished. And for the sake of not repeating this mistake, I am going to set another rule for you. Whenever you don't obey me, you will be punished. But I will not tell you what it will be, or when, or how. That adds to the frustration on your part" _he chuckled. Slender Man grasped Nina's upper arm _"Extend your arm"_ he demanded softly. Nina did as she was told, and a sharp pain bloomed near the crook of her elbow.

When the punishment was over, Slender Man left the room in a flash of black. And when Nina looked at where the area around her elbow throbbed, she was horrified to see that he had carved the Operator's Symbol onto her skin. _'H-he _branded _me!?' _

**AN: Yo! Another chapter finished! *forehead desk* and now it's time to sleep! (Just kidding, I'll probably stay up for another two hours…) Anyway, I hope you guys like it. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise_

**AN: Yo! I love all of you guys for supporting my story and putting up with my mischievous antics…wait what? Oh well…Ah! Before I forget, I recommend all who review me to take a look at my Profile; I put info on there that could be valuable to your curiosity. Also if you want to laugh at my stupidity, you all can read the stupid crud I posted. Anyhoo, here's chapter four, enjoy! P.S. I'm really sorry for the wait…I had a bought of Writer's Block.**

The cut was not deep enough to cause a lot of blood loss, but it would scar. Nina scowled at the injury; it still stung in the chilly air of the abandoned sanatorium. She slowly got to her feet while making sure to not put too much pressure on her left ankle, and hobbled to the closed metal door. She banged on it when it wouldn't open "Hey! Let me out! Slender, I need to get to the hospital and have my ankle checked out! C'mon, _please_!" she shouted. Nina knew that he was right outside the door. _"Use and old rag to hold it in place. Honestly, I thought you'd be smarter than that…"_ he drawled. Nina looked around the room; there was nothing that could've set her broken ankle. She puffed out a sigh before turning back to the door "There's nothing I can use, you ass!"

_"Back away from the door, if you please"_ came the sudden command, but there was an edge to his voice. Nina took the hint and did as she was told. The metal door nearly flew from its hinges as Slender Man ghosted into the room. _"You are incredibly asinine…but I'll take you to a hospital, or at least drop you off at the doorway. And you don't have to worry about your mother looking for you; she's still at her work" _he said. Nina's eyes widened "How long was I out?" Slender Man seemed to think for a moment before answering _"A few hours at most…it's around three o'clock now."_ Again, Nina frowned "Just take me to the freakin' hospital…"

_**OOO**_

It was freezing, but the winds had died down. Nina buried her face into the surprisingly warm back of Slender Man as he carried her swiftly across the field. His long tendrils wrapped themselves around Nina's waist and legs to hold her in place. She sniffled; the symptoms of a cold were quickly approaching. She could feel the slight tug of Slender Man turning his head to the side. _"Are you all right?"_ he asked. Nina gave a small, ironic chuckle "Besides the broken ankle and the oncoming cold, I'm just _peachy_" she huffed. _"Sarcasm is not appreciated, Nina"_ he scolded. Nina shot a glare at the back of his head "Well you're the one wh-" _"Now is not the time to start the blame game"_ Slender Man snapped. Silence fell upon the two, save for Nina's breathing.

It was all quite beautiful really. Everything was white, white, _white_. Snowflakes dusted Nina's hair and shoulders and Slender Man's suit. And if you were to look at them from a distance, you wouldn't be able to see anything except the faint outline of Slender Man. The dark pine trees that lined the field were covered in snow. Clouds masked the blue sky. Nina was cold, but she was also strangely warm. Slender Man's long, graceful steps gently eased him and his half-asleep cargo onward.

Nina mumbled a few small words before falling into a fuzzy realm of sleep. _'I guess you can't always expect them to stay awake…oh well'_ Slender Man thought lazily. He adjusted his grip on Nina's waist before continuing on to the hospital, unsure of how to get there without raising suspicion.

_**OOO**_

The large building stood before the two travelling figures. One, a girl who had given into unconsciousness, and the other, a being too tall to be considered human. Slender Man gently prodded Nina awake. _"Nina, wake up. We need to get you into the hospital now"_ he said. Nina slowly opened her eyes, and then blinked a few times to rid herself of the drowsiness. "Hmmm? Oh, okay…but wait, how do I get in by myself? The staff will know something's up" she stated. Slender Man chuckled _"Don't worry; I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."_

**AN: Holy crap I'm so, so, so, sooooo sorry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! And I know I left it on a cliffhanger *gets shot*. But I'll make it up to you guys! Also, I'm going to…well; sort of assign Character Theme Songs to pretty much everyone in my story. Nina's is Resolve by Hosozukuri. Go on and check it out on YouTube, it's a great song (she also put in a download link for it)! And Slendy's song will be Gimme 20 Dollars (yes, yes I know). I'll post it in the Author's Note of the next chapter if I have it by then. Anyway, please review and give me feedback, I'm also open to any suggestions you all have. See you at the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise_

** AN: Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait (computer's screen broke…) Thank you DreamingMyDreams, for understanding my dilemma. I enjoy all of you guys' reviews! Well, as promised, here's the next (longer) chapter! Alright, let's see what happens to Nina and good ol' Slendy! But first, let me have a minute to snicker to myself because I have the greatest idea **_**EVER**_**! (Just kidding, it's not all that great) Care to take a guess? Please do! Also as stated in the last chapter's AN, I'm still open to any suggestions you may have! Onto the story!**

Nina stared at Slender Man in confusion; what did he mean by tricks? The young girl's thoughts were interrupted when Slender Man gently set her on the ground. Nina winced as she accidently put too much pressure on her ankle. "What are you gonna do? It's kind of hard to disguise the fact that you're eight feet tall with no face…" she said. Slender Man chuckled _"That's what you see…but they won't." _Nina was growing impatient. "This is not the time to dick around with riddles, Slender! How are you going to fool a hundred people into thinking that you're a normal person?" The tall figure standing beside Nina shook his finger at her _"Language, young lady, I advise you watch what comes out of your mouth"_ he said warningly. _"It's simple, for years I've been able to control the minds of whoever I want. I can trick anyone I want into thinking that I'm something I'm not"_ he continued.

Nina raised a pale eyebrow. She understood what Slender Man meant by mind control, but so many people at once? She doubted it greatly. Nina quietly shifted her weight to her right foot "Are you sure? A whole hospital full of people?" Slender Man only nodded. _"I'm hurt, Nina. You underestimate me far too much for my liking…no matter, we'll get your ankle fixed up"_ he muttered. Nina gave the tall figure a soft smile "Hey…can you pick me up again? It's kind of hard to stand" she said. Slender Man nodded and slowly brought her to his 'eyelevel'. He seemed to have been pondering something, and then he spoke. _"You are a strange one to be requesting_ _all these services from me…but I'll admit that you're starting to grow on me a little."_ Nina wasn't sure what to make of the sudden tenderness in his voice, but went with it anyway. "Thanks? But seriously, we need to get into the hospital, my ankle's swelling like a mother…" she muttered.

_**OOO**_

Once inside the large building, Slender Man set Nina on his back and walked up to the front desk. _"Excuse us, but I found this girl out in the fields. Her ankle seems to be broken, and I helped her here"_ he said smoothly. The receptionist didn't seem convinced. "Is this true, kid?" she asked Nina. She nodded "Yeah, I tripped on a rock and landed funny, I'm lucky this guy found me before the vultures did." The redheaded woman sighed and paged a doctor. "Dr. Vernon, there's a patient being wheeled up to see you in a moment…yes, what seems to be a broken ankle…no other visible injuries…alright, thank you Doctor." The lady took her finger of the pager button. "Okay, what's your name? And you, I need you to fill out this form for me. Are you paying for the expenses?" she asked. "I'm Nina, and this guy's name is…George." Slender Man did not seem enthusiastic about his new name, but agreed to filling out the paper set in front of him. _"Yes, I'll be paying. Cash if you don't mind."_

The receptionist raised a trimmed brow. "Cash? Are you sure? It might be expensive…" she said quietly. Slender Man was quick to ease her surprise. _"Don't worry, I have the money…is it possible to pay in twenty dollar bills?"_ he asked. Nina had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. The receptionist's mouth hung agape. "I…don't see why not…" she stuttered. _"Excellent. Let's get her to the Doctor's room; the faster we get this over with, the faster we can all get along our day"_ he said.

The lady smiled and led Nina and Slender Man to a wheelchair. "Just sit in this and we'll get you all taken care of, honey." Nina grinned "Thank you, what floor is the office on?"  
"The second, now let's get to the elevator."

_**OOO**_

The doctor's office was small, but well kept. There was a fluffy brown couch in the far corner, a large tan rug laid in the center of the room with a coffee table neatly placed on top. The walls were a neutral tan with brown and gold accents. The doctor's desk stood in a corner, papers and various medical records strewn about the top.

Nina couldn't help but stare at Dr. Vernon, who happened to be sitting at his desk. He was old, maybe late fifties. His left cheek was badly gnarled and the eye on the same side was a pale, glacier blue. The other eye was brown. He stood up slowly, making sure to be careful, and grabbed a walking cane from behind the chair. The receptionist from the lobby gave him a warm smile "Dr. Vernon, this is Nina" she said. The doctor smiled "Ah, yes. Why don't we wheel her over there and take a look at that ankle" he said kindly.

Nina was wheeled close to the couch, and Dr. Vernon instructed her to lift her leg a little. He gently took a hold on her ankle and ever so slightly moved it left and right. It hurt, but not enough to make Nina cry, however, she did wince. Dr. Vernon grinned softly as he continued to probe Nina's ankle. "Well, there doesn't seem to be a break in the bone. I'll rule it out as a sprain. Let me go get a wrap and some Advil and you'll be just fine" he reassured Nina and Slender Man.

_**OOO**_

_"Well, that went better than I thought…not to mention that I saved some money"_ said Slender Man. _"George? Really?"_ he suddenly asked. Nina giggled a little bit "I couldn't think of anything else besides 'Jerk-Wad'…anyway, are you gonna take me back home?" she asked. Slender Man stayed silent for a bit before letting out a sigh _"I don't see why not…but remember, I'll still be watching you."_ Nina rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it…hey; I need to come up with a nickname for you." Slender Man tensed _"No, you do not. I don't have any need for pointless things like that, and neither should you." _Nina flicked the top of Slender Man's head "But everyone needs to be called something, besides, it'll make me feel better about being acquainted with you…please?" Slender Man let out an annoyed sigh _"Don't flick my head again, and fine, you can give me a nickname. But I have to approve it" _he huffed out. Nina silently cheered to herself then began to think.

The only thing she could come up with was Slendy. It was hardly original, but if that's what the majority of the world called him, when why couldn't she? "How about Slen-" _"Absolutely not."_ Nina groaned in disappointment "Well, shit…but I'm still gonna call you Slendy" she said in a singsong voice. _'What am I going to do with _this _one…?'_ Slender Man thought. He adjusted his grip on Nina and continued their trek towards the girl's home. Neither of them noticed the dark pair of eyes watching them from the woods.

**AN: Hey, hey, hey guys. Well, you wanted another chapter, so I gave you another chapter. Again I apologize for the long wait. But now that my computer's fixed, more chapters should be coming in. although I'm not sure how long chapter six will be, it's gonna come regardless of length. And as I stated at the beginning of this chapter, I would love it if people gave me any suggestions. And please take guesses as to what I have in store for Nina and Slendy…*evil grin* anyway, see you all later! O3O **

** P.S. I'll try to start answering reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise _

**AN: Wow! Another chapter! I want take this time to tell everyone (even if it's not important to you) that my dog has died…his name was Bo and he was a part of our family for thirteen years. He died of terminal cancer. My dad found him laying down and going into a seizure, a really bad one. We had to put him down. But on a lighter note, I really tried to make this chapter decently long but it's not as long as I wanted it to be…anyhoo onto the review answers!**

**DreamingMyDreams: Yay! You reviewed! *Bear Hugs* I always look forward to your reviews! And I hope you like this chapter! Oh and by the way, at the end of the chapter, there's going to be a new theme song placement! Check it out if you want to. :D**

**TransFanFreak101: I hate to burst your bubble, but no, it's not Splendor. I'm sooooo sorry! (I really mean it!). But I promise that you'll like the plan I have in store!**

**Elemental Queen: You're quite welcome! I really tried making this one longer, and I do agree: long chapters **_**are**_** more fun to read!**

** Awww, thanks for all the reviews, guys! Onto the chapter! **

**P.S. If any of you are curious, this is not beta'd. This is all on my own! **

Nina's house was quiet; her mom was still at work. Slender Man had offered to stay and keep her 'company' but she turned it down. She was surprised when he seemed kind of unhappy. But she passed it off as disappointment. Nina told him that she was fine on her own. And she wondered if Slender Man was actually starting to care for her. Would someone who wanted you to suffer pick you up when you were alone and freezing to death? Would they carry you all the way to a hospital just to get your ankle checked out?

Still, Nina doubted it. All Slender Man wanted was to study her…right? She made a mental note to ask him what his sudden change of heart was all about the next time they met. With a begrudging sigh, Nina made her way into her room, the neon green lights of her alarm clock read seven forty eight PM. Her mother wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. Ever since her dad left them, Nina's mother had been running herself ragged. She worked as a journalist for the local newspaper. It wasn't the easiest job, but it paid decent and put food on the table…sometimes.

Nina pulled her laptop out from under her bed sheets and started it up. The screen lit up in a near blinding white light before fading into a more tolerable brightness. She immediately went to Google and typed in facts about Slender Man. Nina's blue eyes scanned the page and clicked on the first link.

_Facts on the Slender Man are very limited. There are very few people who have seen it, and lived to tell the tale. But from what we've gathered over the years, here's what we can give you; _

_The Slender Man is considered very strong, he's been reported to have been able to lift a car off a person he was after. Of course, we don't know if this is trustworthy.  
Many people think that he has something to do with electricity. Static and power outs have happened before he had been sighted. Others believe that he can control minds and teleport. These, along with Slender Sickness, seem to be the most popular beliefs among the Slender Man theories. _

_8/12/6 _

Nina was growing frustrated; all the links had information that hadn't been updated in _years, _not to mention she didn't know _why_ she was looking at things she already knew. _"You were trying to learn more of me? How funny, I was half expecting you to ask me about myself"_ came the smooth voice of Slender Man, which happened to be right beside Nina's ear. "Ahhhhhh! What the hell?! Stop it! Bad Slendy, very bad!" Nina screamed. She took a couple of well needed deep breaths. "I thought I told you to go away. But no, you decide to give me a heart attack. Thanks a lot, jerk!" she huffed. Silence, and then came a soft chuckle from Slender Man. Nina frowned at him. "What's so funny? Look, just go back to the sanatorium! It's not like I'm going to be murdered if you leave for more than five minutes!" she yelled.

Slender Man did not seem convinced. _"Still, I feel that something bad is going to happen if I do…I don't want to lose you. But only because my job is to someday kill you"_ he said grimly. Nina's eyes widened. "So, you don't really care about me in the least bit?" she asked. This time, Slender Man seemed to be taken aback. _"Well, perhaps I care I little. But I hope you know the only reasons I helped you was because I didn't want you to die if it wasn't by my hands."_ Nina was growing upset at his words; she was just starting to warm up to the ass! She rose to her feet, slowly, making sure to keep weight off her injured ankle. Her eyes were shadowed by a few strands of hair. "Do you…have any idea…how much this makes me want punch you in your goddamn nonexistent face?!" she screamed

Silence. Slender Man was not fazed in the least. _"I don't know if that would be considered possible for someone of your height…" _he drawled. Nina was seeing red now. With a sudden burst of defiance, she quickly grabbed Slender Man's black tie, pulled down, and punched him square across what would have been his jaw. "There! It's not impossible! Asshole! Ugh, why don't you just kill me and put me out of my mis-" Her words were cut off as one of Slender Man's long tendrils wrapped tightly around her neck. He loomed over Nina with such menace it would make the devil himself cringe._ "How dare you…"_ his words were slow, calm, and maybe even gentle. But it didn't fool Nina. He was _pissed._

The tendrils slowly tightened. Nina fought for breath. Slender Man kept a calm demeanor, despite the fact that he was choking someone. _"You have no right to raise a hand to me…I should kill you right now"_ he said. Nina's eyes widened "P-please…stop. I can't breathe…" she choked out. And in those words, Slender Man let go. He made sure to catch Nina. As he set Nina on the ground, Slender Man looked at her neck and saw the angry red line. _"My apologies" _he murmured.

Nina was not convinced. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the sharp pain her ankle radiated. "Do you think I'm going to forgive you for nearly choking me to death?! Fuck no! I just punched you in the face, which by the way probably didn't hurt you! Then you decide to go all psycho crazy asshole on me and strangle me to near death! Get out! _Now_!" she screamed. Tears of frustration and hurt streamed down her red cheeks. Slender Man reeled back; he didn't realize how such a tiny human could have such a loud voice. And she was right; the punch didn't hurt him at all.

Without a word, he left. Nina let out a gasp that sounded more like a sob. She hobbled down the stairs and grabbed the home phone from its dock. The screen lit up a dull orange. Nina quickly dialed her mother's cell phone. It rang exactly three times. "Hello? Nina is this you?"

"Yeah, mom. I just wanted to tell you that I sprained my ankle, and Dr. Vernon gave me a wrap to wear for a few weeks" said Nina. She tried to keep her voice calm and unwavering.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. If it starts to act up, just take some pain pills; they're in the bathroom cabinet. And make sure to go to bed early; you've got school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom. See you later."

"Bye, sweetheart."

The call ended. Nina made her way to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the pills. The directions said to take only two. Nina walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. She tried to turn on the TV, but it refused to obey. The lights wouldn't come on either. "Weird…I thought mom got that fixed…" she whispered. She looked away from the TV for a moment. When she looked back, Nina could see the reflection of someone standing behind her.

She never got to scream.

_**OOO**_

When Nina woke up, she didn't know where she was. It was dark, cold, and the ground was a little wet. Her clothes were torn in places, her hands were bound behind her back, and her feet were tied to a rusty pole. She tested the bonds, trying to see if there was a weak point in the tie, but there were none.

The door to her cell slammed against the wall as a man sauntered in. He gave Nina a predatory grin. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up" he said. His voice was scratchy, as if he swallowed broken glass. Nina couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything. The man's dark eyes searched her, almost like he was a butcher with a good cut of meat.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I believe I haven't introduced myself, have I?" he asked. "My name is James, and I'm planning on making you my newest doll."

**AN: Dun, dun, DUNNNN! What's gonna happen to Nina? Who will save her from the evil known as James? Will James satisfy his blood lust? Find out on the next chapter! Well, I hope you all liked the read! See you soon! Oh, and I have James' theme song. It's the Lavender Town theme song. Creepy as hell, but it describes him. And the song Decent by Toby "Radiation" Fox isn't placed for anything, but it's a really good song, check it out on YouTube! Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Nightmare _

_By Blue Demise_

** AN: Holy crap! Are you guys exited? Because I am! This chapter should be longer than the last one. Onto the review answers!**

**DreamingMyDreams: Awww, I'm so sorry about Holly. Cancer sucks doesn't it? Anyway, Bo and Holly aren't hurting anymore, and wherever they are, it's a better place. But I'm really glad you liked all the previous chapters! And there's still a lot more to come!**

**KairiMcEwin: I take no offence whatsoever. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, Hon; you're talking to a girl who can barely build a decent sentence. But I really like how you gave me some pointers, and I tried to apply them to this chapter! Hope you enjoy the read!**

**Elemental Queen: Yeah, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! And this chapter is going to be a lot longer that the last! Enjoy!**

**Wulf-Gurl: Awww! Thanks K'nikki! I'm really glad you like my crap story! See you in school! **

**xXx-Voldy's-Gone- Moldy-xXx: James is a psycho. Plain and simple. And if he's a Proxy? Nope, sorry. But I hope you like the chapter!**

**Onto the story! Oh by the way, this chapter has some suggested themes.**

Nina couldn't help but shake as James slowly walked towards her. She didn't even know where the knife came from. _'Oh, God. Oh, Jesus. Oh, crap…this is it. I'm dead!'_ her mind screamed. What James did, however, confused Nina. He simply cut the bonds.

"I can't have my newest doll all tied up as we play, can I?" he chuckled.

Nina's eyes widened. What was this sick son of a bitch going to do? She let out a yelp as James harshly pulled Nina to her feet.

"What are you going to do, exactly?" Nina asked nervously.

James laughed "Oh, I promise you'll enjoy it. After all, you are going to be staying with me for a long time…"

Again, Nina's eyes widened. James led her to a separate room, this time, a much tidier one. The walls were a soft beige color, tan carpet. The room was dimly lit, with a large bed in the center.

"I've watched you for a while. And when I saw you with _Him_…well, let's just say that this has become my most exciting challenge…" James said huskily.

Nina was growing more anxious and scared by the second. "I don't know what you're talking about" she bluffed.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to lie to me, my dear. The tall man with no face is hard to miss. And I've seen you with him on multiple occasions. I can tell that he cares for you deeply, or did you know that?" James teased.

"No, he hates me. Slendy doesn't care about me; for your information, we got into a fight right before you took me here. Besides…the only reason he took an interest in me was because I was different. He wanted to 'study' me" Nina said.

James tilted his head to the side. He still didn't believe the young girl in front of him. Nina however, was waiting to see what James would do next. A cold aura descended upon the room. James had a wild look in his hazel eyes.

"Oh…I didn't realize that you are blind to what is obvious. But I decided to take you because I relish in stealing things that belong to other people…if the tall man is considered human. Just think about it; defiling his prized possession…" James hissed.

Nina stood ridged. Defiling? No. No. Oh, God please no… Was James going to…? Nina didn't want to think about it, but she had to ask.

"Y-you mean you're going to…_rape_ me?! Oh, hell no! Get off of me!" Nina screamed.

James, having lost his already frayed temper, tackled the weakened girl to the bed. "I don't believe you are in any position to order me around, Nina."

Nina struggled against James' impressive grip in a futile attempt at escaping. She tried to crawl away, but he pinned her legs to the sheets. He let out a cacophony of laughter. "Just think about it, I was smart enough to take you from the most powerful being to ever grace the earth! Isn't it wonderful?!" he screamed. Nina froze. Was James doing this just to feel more powerful than Slender Man?

James leaned over, his lips centimeters from hers. Deft and cold fingers began to undo the buttons of Nina's jacket. "No…" she whispered. James smiled, as if he was amused by her helplessness. "Normally, I would drug my…victims to sleep. But you, you are a special case; I want you to be awake" he murmured.

'_This is it…I'm a goner. Slendy, I'm sorry! Please help!'_ Nina mentally wept.

She screamed when James started tugging on her sweatpants. Cold dread settled in the pit of her stomach. "Stop it! Get off of me, now!" she yelled.

James chuckled "Do you really think that I'm just going to let a pretty thing like you get away so easily? Hmmm…I'm not sure if I want to."

Nina's eyes widened. She tried to speak, to scream again, but her voice died in her throat when she felt _something_ brush against her thigh. She didn't want to think about what it was. It moved further towards _that place_. Oh God, she knew what it was. Still she tried to drown it out, to make it as bearable as possible.

James was close to ripping off Nina's underwear, very close. His fingers roughly prodded at Nina's covered entrance. Her eyes were closed; she was tense, waiting for the inevitable violation. She felt his…_thing_ brush up against her core. But he never entered, in fact, after a moment; he wasn't even on top of her. He was pinned against the wall, long black tendrils skewered him in various places.

Nina looked for the source of the attack. And there he stood, tall and dark. Slender Man had broken through the wall. How Nina did not hear him, she didn't know. But he practically oozed menace. And although he had no face, Nina could almost see an expression of pure hatred.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ the question was directed to James.

James was unfazed, a small trail of blood bubbled from his pale lips. "Ahhhhhh…it's nice to finally meet you" he grinned.

"_Silence, human"_ Slender Man hissed. He extended a hand towards Nina. _"Nina, come over here, get behind me."_

She did as she was told. Slender Man kept one arm around her. He looked at James. _"And you, how should you die? I will gladly end your life in the most excruciating way possible. I think I'll start with your tongue."_

The tendrils pried James' mouth open, and after a moment ripped his tongue out. A dark chuckle emanated from what would have been Slender Man's mouth. _"And now, perhaps your eyes…"_ he murmured. James was choking out words that could not be deciphered.

More tendrils stretched towards James. They popped out his eyes with ease. Slender Man let out a hiss of satisfaction. _"Your right arm is next, prepare yourself, James"_ he said.

_**OOO**_

Blood was everywhere. And Nina had seen the torture Slender Man inflicted upon James. She was glad that he was gone, dead, never to return. But what he did, or almost did to her was still fresh in her mind. Nina had a feeling she would be having one hell of a nightmare later. Slender Man was carrying her; he said that it would be better if he did. Nina didn't understand why he was so gentle about it.

"_Are you alright? Did he…?"_ Slender Man asked quietly.

Nina was surprised, but she could sense worry in his butter smooth voice. "N-no, no he didn't…he was about to, but then you showed up and kicked his butt" she said. Slender Man chuckled _"Yes…I suppose so. But are you injured? I did not get a good look at you when I was ripping that mongrel's guts out. And…I apologize, for not coming as quick as you may have hoped."_ Nina hugged Slender Man around the neck "Oh, Slendy. It's fine, I'm fine, you're fine. James…well, I'm just glad he's gone. And think, if you hadn't come when you did, he would've…" she whispered. Slender Man didn't seem convinced. _"But if I came earlier, you wouldn't have had to go through what he _did_ do to you! What did he do exactly?"_ he asked.

Nina looked away, shame coating her essence. "You wouldn't want to know, what he did was disgusting, and horrible, and I don't want to talk about it" she stated. Slender Man wasn't going to have any of that. He adjusted his grip on Nina and looked into her watery blue eyes. _"I do. It'll make me feel better. And you never know, it could do the same for you"_ he said calmly. Nina sighed deeply, but remained still otherwise. "He…touched me, down there. And he almost…yeah, that's about it. Oh God he was so _close_. I felt as if my lungs had disappeared, and I couldn't move, I was so scared. I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me. I thought I could drown it all out, to be tough enough to endure it, but I just couldn't" Nina sobbed.

"I can't go back home, not now, maybe not ever. I'm safer with you" she continued. Slender Man stopped his walk. Flames of hatred swirled within him. But the young girl had a point; if he left her at home, anything could happen to her. In his mind, there was only one ultimatum.

She would become the Glitch.

**AN: Holy shit! That was one heck of a chapter! And it took so long too! Forgive me o' powerful Reviewers! Anyhoo, what the flying fuck is the Glitch? Wanna find out? Wait for the next chapter! See ya'll later, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nightmare_

_By BlueDemise_

** AN: Hey guys! It's great to be back, and I apologize for the long wait. I had to take a bit of time to catch up on schoolwork; I was falling behind, not to mention that I had an outrageous case of Writer's Block. But I have no intentions of giving up the story if any of you were worried. **

**DreamingMyDreams: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! And as for the Glitch…well, you'll have to find out. *Evil laugh*.**

**Elemental Queen: Yeah, the last chapter was kind of gory…glad you liked it! And I was pushing the M rating, so I think I'll have to change it…enjoy the chapter!**

**Wulf-Gurl: I laughed at your review. Yeah, it did escalate rather fast, but it's all in good plot! See you in school, K'nikki! **

**TransFanFreak101: Perhaps…okay yes. **

**KairiMcEwin: Good to know you like my story! It's nice to have people enjoy my work…*Blushes* thank you for your review!**

**Stalker Witch: Awww…thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! **

Slender Man gently lifted Nina up in front of him. _"Nina"_ he began _"Do you trust me? With everything? Because if you're going to be staying with me permanently, I'm going to have to do something that might be…uncomfortable."_

Nina eyed him with what looked like confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. She shivered when a cold blast of air came in from behind, Slender Man quickly brought her closer to his chest. _"I need to get you to shelter; you'll freeze. But what I'm trying to get across to you is that I have to turn you into a Proxy"_ he said calmly. Nina perked at the word Proxy. "I know what those are. I read about them on the internet. But why do I have to be one?" she asked innocently.

Slender Man huffed out a sigh as he quickened his pace. The weather was beginning to get worse, and frostbite was setting onto the tips of Nina's fingers. _'I need to get her out of this snowstorm…'_ thought Slender Man.

"Slendy?" Nina murmured.

"_Hmmmm?"_

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. It means a lot to me."

Slender Man was surprised at her sudden show of appreciation. He could see a glimmer of something in her watery blue eyes, and he melted. He quickly pulled her into a gentle hug. "Ow! Watch the ribs!" Nina cried.

"_My apologies…now, close your eyes and brace yourself, this might hurt."_

"Wha-?"

Nina froze. Her entire body felt as if it had been numbed. Her blood seemed to…buzz, like it was vibrating within her veins. While uncomfortable, it did not hurt. The numbness slowly began to fade, and an incredible heat overtook her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. Nina didn't even feel like she existed. She was in a proverbial twilight, some strange place between consciousness and sleep, light and dark, life…and death. A sharp sting pierced Nina's heart, and it soon spread to her arms and legs. The pain focused on her the tips of her fingers. It increased by the second, and soon, Nina felt the flesh on her fingers tearing. She screamed aloud as her fingers stretched and sharpened into a grotesque, bloody mess. Tears streamed down Nina's face, and upon a painful inspection, found that they were not of salt and water, but a thick, almost black blood. Her skin visibly paled, canine teeth turning sharper. Her insides squirmed and warped.

What the fuck was happening to her?!

Finally, she found her voice, small as it was.

"S-Stop…"

If Slender Man had said he wasn't heartbroken to watch her suffer, he would've been lying. And he wanted so desperately to quell Nina's pain, but doing so would result in her death. The immortal being said nothing-although his subconscious screamed at him to stop as he continued to infect her with the Glitch. It was simply an advanced Proxy he'd kept safe within his mind since the day he was created.

Hours seemed to pass, and eventually, silence fell upon the snowy field. Nina breathed evenly and slowly. Her physical appearance was indeed different than before. Her fingers were much longer, and incredibly sharp, like razors. They were bloodied and raw, but the wounds would heal with a little time. There were other small, insignificant changes, but nothing incredibly noticeable. Slender Man quickly carried her to the sanatorium.

_**OOO**_

Soft butter rays of sunlight cascaded into a dilapidated room through a cracked window as the Glitch woke. She stretched, moaning in content when her muscles immediately un-tensed. Wiping the sleep from her sharp eyes, the Glitch stood from the creaky spring mattress and meandered to the scorched door. She padded down the hallway and into what used to be a washroom. And there he stood; the very person she was looking for. He turned to her, _"Good morning, Nina. Sleep well?"_ he asked.

Said girl nodded and yawned, "Very well, thank you, Slendy."

Slender Man chuckled, _"It's odd, isn't it? No more than a year ago, you were a mere girl with an attitude and foolish bravery. And now, you are my most prized Proxy. Today, I have another assignment for you. There is a man by the name of Michael Gregors; a convicted murderer and rapist, do whatever you can to kill him. You start tonight."_

Nina grinned devilishly, "I'm sure I'll enjoy the hunt. Should I resort to cannibalism? Upon discovery, I find the taste quite…satisfying. And ever since my change, I've become more savage, haven't I?"

"_Savage isn't the word I would use to describe you, but I can live with it I suppose. And yes, you may consume him if you wish, just please don't make a mess."_

It was Nina's turn to chuckle, "No promises."

**AN: Jesus Christ…I am on the verge of throwing my laptop out of the God damn window. Anyway…don't forget to review!**


End file.
